ACACIA
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: [For SIVE 2018 – ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Oneiroi] Obrolan ringan di sore itu membuat keduanya mengutarakan mimpi masing-masing. Ada satu hal yang tak disebutkan, dan hal itu cukup mengherankan di usia mereka yang sudah terbilang dewasa/"Merepotkan sih."/Apakah Shikamaru memang sejenius itu untuk menutupi semuanya?/Head-Canon sett/RnR?


**Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): Head-Canon setting, misstypos, etc**

 **Don't like don't read! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **For SIVE 2018 – ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Oneiroi**

 _ **Escape Reality and Live your Dream!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACASIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shika..."

Suara lembut Ino membuat Shikamaru perlahan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam sejenak. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ino yang baru saja datang dari dapur dan meletakkan nampan dengan dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring biskuit di atas meja. Shikamaru menguap tanpa sadar sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Duduk di bangku panjang belakang toko bunga Ino dan menikmati angin yang bertipup sepoi-sepoi membuatnya tak lagi sanggup menahan kelopak matanya yang berat.

"Kalau kau lelah, kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja, Shika? Bukannya langsung mampir kesini setelah misi," dengus Ino sembari menyerahkan jus jeruk yang dibawanya tadi ke arah Shikamaru. Diraihnya rompi _jounin_ Shikamaru yang diletakkan lelaki itu secara asal lalu melipatnya rapi.

Shikamaru meminum beberapa teguk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "Sekalian saja. Bukankah kau juga senang aku datang dengan membawa oleh-oleh titipanmu itu?"

Ino nyengir sebagai jawaban. Shikamaru baru saja pergi misi selama beberapa minggu ke beberapa desa, mengetahui hal itu Ino meminta Shikamaru untuk membawakannya beberapa bibit bunga yang tidak dijual di Konoha dan hanya dijual khusus di beberapa desa untuk ditanamnya di halaman belakang rumah.

"Tadi pagi Naruto baru saja mampir kesini." Ino mulai bercerita sambil ikut meminum jusnya. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mendengarkan dan mulai memakan biskuit yang dibawakan Ino tadi. "Dia bertanya bunga apa yang cocok untuk dikirimkannya pada Sakura, karena mereka sama-sama sibuk dan lama tidak bertemu, Naruto ingin mengirim bunga sebagai tanda ia tidak mengabaikannya." Kali ini Ino tertawa geli. "Sungguh, mereka seperti pasangan kekasih sebenarnya namun sama-sama tidak mau mengakui. Menggemaskan sekali."

Shikamaru mendengus geli dan mengangguk-angguk. Menjadi tangan kanan _hokage_ —dalam hal ini Naruto—membuat ia harus berhadapan dengan berbagai macam hal. Tidak hanya urusan diplomasi dan permasalahan desa, tapi Shikamaru juga harus menyikapi tingkah Naruto yang terkadang _rewel_ ingin bertemu Sakura namun pekerjaan di mejanya terlalu banyak untuk ditinggalkan.

Shikamaru bukanlah tipe yang romantis, tetapi mempunyai rekan setim seorang _florist_ jadi memberinya ide untuk menyuruh Naruto mengirim Sakura bunga agar _kunoichi_ sekaligus wakil kepala rumah sakit itu tidak merasa diabaikan oleh sang kepala desa. Sesuai kata-kata Ino, meski keduanya tidak mengikrarkan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih tetapi sikap keduanya menunjukkan hubungan yang lebih dari rekan satu tim.

"Lalu?" Shikamaru menghabiskan potongan terakhir biskuitnya dan menyodorkan piring kosongnya ke arah Ino, meminta lagi. "Bunga apa yang dia beli?"

Ino hanya mendengus sekali sebelum menerima piring dari Shikamaru dan bangkit berdiri menuju dapur. "Naruto tidak ingin mengirim bunga mawar, terlalu _mainstream_ katanya," sahut Ino dari dapur. Tak lama sang Yamanaka kembali dengan beberapa potong kue bolu di dan _pitcher_ berisi jus jeruk dingin. "Lalu aku menyarankan bunga gardenia, setelah kuberitahu artinya Naruto langsung setuju dan memintaku mengirimnya siang tadi."

Shikamaru langsung mencomot kue bolu yang dibawa Ino barusan. Sepertinya Ino menangkap kodenya kalau ia kelaparan. Perjalanan tiga jam dari Suna dan matahari yang bersinar tanpa ampun jelas membuat perutnya keroncongan sejak tadi. "Memang apa arti bunga itu?" tanya Shikamaru di sela kunyahannya.

" _Secret love_. Cinta rahasia." Kali ini Ino tergelak. "Kurasa perasaannya pada Sakura sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Seantero Konoha juga tahu kalau ia menaruh hati pada Sakura sejak lama."

"Rahasia umum lebih tepatnya," sahut Shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat bagaimana mata Naruto selalu menatap Sakura dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Ino makin tergelak. Namun tak lama kemudian tawanya mereda. Shikamaru sampai menoleh karena merasa Ino tiba-tiba terdiam. Dilihatnya perempuan berambut pirang itu menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. "Naruto beruntung sekali ya. Semua mimpinya hampir tercapai." Kali ini sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat tak paham maksud Ino. "Maksudku, dia sudah jadi _hokage_ sekarang, itu mimpinya sejak kecil 'kan? Dan meskipun belum pasti, setidaknya Sakura telah memberi respon positif pada Naruto. Hanya tunggu waktu sampai akhirnya Naruto bisa mendapat pujaan hatinya sejak lama."

Shikamaru hanya bergumam paham sebagai jawaban. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, jadi ia membiarkan Ino tetap berbicara.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau punya mimpi, Shika?"

"Hah?"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat Shikamaru malah balik menatap aneh padanya. "Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Memang kau tak punya mimpi?" sergah Ino jengkel. "Jangan bilang mimpimu hanya duduk di padang rumput luas sambil melihat ke arah langit dan menikmati angin sampai tertidur?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Shikamaru mengetuk sisi kepala Ino pelan. Sahabat perempuannya satu ini cepat sekali sewot padahal ia belum menjawab apapun. "Aku punya mimpi sewaktu kecil, tapi kurasa hal itu berubah setelah kita beranjak dewasa."

Ino langsung tertarik dan mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap shikamaru. "Jadi, apa mimpimu sekarang?" tanya Ino antusias.

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa jenak. "Mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yang bagus. Memastikan hidupku tidak dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan mesti itu mustahil."

"Lalu?" tanya Ino lagi. "Hanya itu?"

"Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Bagaimana dengan pasangan? Kau tidak ingin menikah, Shika?" Ino bertanya penuh keheranan. Umur mereka sudah cukup untuk dikatakan dewasa. Satu persatu teman mereka telah menemukan pasangannya dan mulai berencana untuk ke jenjang selanjutnya. Lalu sahabatnya yang paling cerdas ini, yang selalu punya banyak langkah untuk rencana ke depan justru tidak menyinggung soal kehidupan cintanya.

"Menikah ya…" Shikamaru mendengus panjang. "Merepotkan sih."

Ino _speechless_. Ia tahu Shikamaru tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang dianggapnya merepotkan. Tapi ia tak menyangka juga jika masalah pernikahan termasuk hal yang _merepotkan_ bagi Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar Ino menghela napas panjang, "Kau memang tidak bisa ditebak, Shikamaru."

Penyandang marga Nara itu mengedikkan bahunya santai, "Memang." Diraihnya rompi _jounin_ yang tadi dilipat Ino lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan sang gadis _florist_ dengan rompinya yang terlipat sebagai bantalan.

"Hei!" protes Ino saat Shikamaru mulai mencari posisi agar lebih nyaman..

"Anggap saja bayaran karena telah membawakanmu oleh-oleh, Ino," potong Shikamaru sebelum Ino mulai mengomel lagi. Kedua matanya mulai tertutup lagi. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya. "Aku akan tetap mendengarmu bercerita tapi jangan tinggikan nadamu."

Ino hampir protes lagi, namun melihat wajah Shikamaru yang lelah akhirnya ia membiarkan lelaki itu tetap pada posisinya. Diam-diam ia mendengus. Mereka mungkin bersahabat sejak sebelum masuk akademi, tapi apa Shikamaru tak sadar perbuatannya sempat membuat jantung Ino berdegup kencang meski hanya beberapa saat?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru kalini tanpa membuka matanya. "Apa mimpimu?"

"Hmm…" Ino bergumam pelan, jarinya memainkan ujung rambut Shikamaru. Dahinya mengernyit tanda berpikir. "Kalau kau bertanya mimpiku sejak masih kecil, aku ingin menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat dan bisa bersama dengan Sasuke." Ino terkikik geli kali ini. "Konyol sekali ya."

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil. "Kurasa kau memang _kunoichi_ yang baik."

"Benar katamu. Setelah dewasa dan menjalani banyak hal, cita-cita ikut berubah. Kurasa saat ini aku ingin menjalankan usaha keluargaku dan membuatnya semakin sukses. Aku ingin menjaga apa yang ditinggalkan ayahku tetap ada."

Kali ini Shikamaru membuka matanya. Meski sesaat, ia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Ino namun perempuan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu sadar diperhatikan.

"Ah, aku juga harus kerja di rumah sakit. Jadi aku ingin menjadi _kunoichi_ medis yang baik dan tidak kalah dari Sakura!"

"Lalu Sasuke?"

Ino menunduk, menatap Shikamaru yang juga sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Tadi kau bilang ingin bersama dengan Sasuke saat kecil. Apa saat ini juga?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Sedetik kemudian Ino tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah melupakan Sasuke sejak lama. Kurasa saat ini Karin- _san_ yang paling tepat mendampingi Sasuke," jawab Ino dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia pernah bertemu Karin beberapa kali, meski Sasuke selalu terlihat cuek ia bisa melihat tatapan mata keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu selalu berbeda pada Karin.

"Jawaban bagus." Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ternyata kau memang sudah bisa berpikir dewasa."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!" Ino menepuk dahi Shikamaru sambil tertawa. "Kau pikir kita akan anak-anak terus? Tentu saja kita harus dewasa, Shika!"

Shikamaru ikut tertawa pelan. Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat tanpa mereka sadari. Semua orang berubah, tak terkecuali kunochi yang selalu ada di sampingnya ini. Seorang gadis kecil yang manja telah berubah menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik.

"Lalu siapa pengganti Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Ino bergumam pelan dengan dahi yang mengerut. "Entahlah. Apa menurutmu Sai orang yang baik?" candanya sambil terkikik geli.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru langsung. Raut wajahnya langsung mengeras. Ia tak pernah suka bila Ino mulai membahas Sai. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus hati-hati dengannya, Ino."

"Astaga, Shikamaru, kita kan sudah mengenal Sai cukup lama. Di lelaki yang baik kok." Ino masih tertawa. Terkadang ia hanya ingin menggoda Shikamaru dengan membawa topik kedekatannya dengan Sai dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ino heran kenapa lelaki itu selalu menentangnya berdekatan dengan Sai, namun karena hal itu juga ia jadi suka menggoda Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengehal napasnya panjang. "Terserah. Tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sampai kau menangis karena lelaki pucat itu."

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kalau kau melarangku dekat dengan Sai, kau juga jangan pindah ke Suna demi Temari- _san_."

"Temari?" tanya Shikamaru heran. "Kenapa kita jadi membahas Temari?"

"Hm, jangan pura-pura bodoh, Shika. Kurasa semua orang tahu kalau kakak dari _Kazekage_ itu menaruh hati padamu." Ino mengetukkan jarinya beberapa kali di dahi Shikamaru. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura polos sih. Kalau kau ternyata dengan Temari- _san_ , itu berarti kau akan pindah ke Suna 'kan. Aku pasti sedih karena formasi InoShikaChou tidak akan lengkap lagi."

Ah, jadi karena itu. Entah kenapa Shikamaru mengharapkan jawaban yang lain. "Atau aku yang mengajak Temari tinggal di Konoha. Mudah 'kan?"

Ino terhenyak. Apa itu artinya Shikamaru memang mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Temari seperti gosip yang sudah lama beredar? "Jadi, kalian benar-benar—"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ino." Kali ini Shikamaru menyentil dahi Ino. Ino menampik tangan lelaki itu lalu mengusap dahinya dan melempar tatapan tajam. "Hubunganku tidak seistimewa itu. Aku dan Temari hanya berteman," tegas lelaki itu. "Dan akan tetap seperti itu."

Kali ini Ino membalasnya dengan mencubit ujung hidung Shikamaru gemas dan menggoyangkannya beberapa kali. "Aku ini hanya khawatir denganmu, tuan jenius! Seumur hidup rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu tertarik dengan perempuan manapun. Memang kau mau terus sendiri sampai tua nanti, hah?" Ino mendengus kesal.

Kekhawatiran Ino bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi ia memang tak pernah melihat Shikamaru tertarik dengan perempuan manapun. Bahkan Lee yang selalu penuh dengan semangat muda itu pernah dipergoki olehnya sedang menatap Tenten dengan senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Shikamaru tak pernah dekat dengan _kunoichi_ manapun, bahkan pernyataan cinta yang seringkali menghampiri ditolaknya baik-baik. Hal itu cukup mengherankan karena Shikamaru tidak pernah menunjukkan hal-hal yang menunjukkan bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik. Atau ia saja yang tak menyadarinya?

Jantung Ino mendadak berdegup lebih kencang saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba meraih dan memainkan ujung poninya yang menggantung dengan jarinya. Bola mata hitam itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Keheningan di antara keduanya membuat Ino mendadak salah tingkah.

"S-Shika, apa yang—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang terus bersamaku, Ino?" bisik Shikamaru yang cukup jelas untuk didengar Ino. "Lupakan Sai. Aku lebih baik dari lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bisa Ino dengar selain suara Shikamaru. Lelaki yang biasanya selalu terlihat mengantuk dan berbicara dengan nada malas itu kini menatapnya serius. Shikamaru tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

"K-kau ini bicara apa sih, Shikamaru!" seru Ino tiba-tiba sambil menepuk kedua pipi Shikamaru dengan tangannya. "Kau ngelindur ya? Sana pulang! Ibumu pasti mencarimu." Ia mendorong Shikamaru untuk bangkit duduk kemudian ia sendiri langsung berdiri dan membawa nampan tadi ke dapur. Ia pasti terlihat bodoh dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya saat ini dan ia tak mau Shikamaru melihatnya.

Saat Ino kembali Shikamaru tidak lagi duduk di bangku panjang belakang tokonya, lelaki itu kini berada di dalam tokonya dengan jaket _jounin_ yang telah dipakainya lagi. Shikamaru tampak sibuk memerhatikan bunga-bunga yang tersusun rapi dalam vas-vas besar di bagian dalam toko.

"Mencari bunga, Shika?" tanya Ino menghampiri Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meraih setangkai bunga yang dicarinya sejak tadi lalu berbalik menghadap Ino. Perempuan itu terlihat bertanya-tanya dengan bunga berwarna cerah yang saat ini ada di tangannya. "Bunga ini mempunyai dua arti, iya 'kan?" Shikamaru menimang setangkai bunga akasia kuning itu di tangannya.

Ino mengangguk ragu. Sejak kapan Shikamaru paham arti-arti bunga? Ia mengerjap bingung saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengulurkan bunga itu ke arahnya. "Eh?" Ino menatap bunga itu dan Shikamaru secara bergantian, tak memahami maksudnya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya lalu meraih tangan Ino dan meletakkan bunganya di telapak tangan perempuan itu. "Salah satu arti bunga itu adalah persahabatan, apa aku salah?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

Ino menggeleng, seingatnya bunga akasia kuning memang bisa berarti tanda persahabatan yang berharga. Kalau tak salah, arti yang satunya adalah—

"Kau lebih paham dariku soal bunga. Tapi aku memberimu bunga itu dengan arti yang satunya lagi." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya.

Pipi Ino semakin memerah. Degup jantungnya tidak lagi bisa dikontrol.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, Ino."

— _cinta rahasia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

# Arti bunga akasia berwarna kuning didapat dari Google

# Terinspirasi dari prompt-prompt milik OA W.R.I.T.E di Line yang menggunakan bahasa-bahasa bunga per harinya

# Didedikasikan sepenuhnya untuk SIVE 2018 dan **Yola-ShikaIno-** _imotou_ yang telah kujanjikan fic ini entah dari kapan tapi bentrok sama jadwalku terus huhu maafkan aku ;;w;;

Fic pertama di tahun 2018! Uda tujuh tahun berarti bermain-main di FFN dari jaman SMP sampe skripsian, lama juga ye? Hahahaha. Terima kasih buat yang selalu baca karya-karya (tak sempurna) punyaku selama ini~ bukan mau ngode buat berhenti sih, tapi beneran uda gatau sampai kapan bisa bertahan disini :') mungkin sampai tahun ini atau mungkin tahun depan, tapi selama masih ada ide untuk nulis ya bakal tetap lanjut 3

Buat kamu, iya kamu yang baca fic ini, tinggalkan kesanmu meski tak banyak di kotak review ya? Terima kasih!

Love,

XXX

Aika N.


End file.
